The Tournament of Seven Worlds
by Dragon Bishoujo
Summary: The chapters may be short, but for anime lovers this is a must-read. Ok. I suck at summaries so just read the damn thing, ok?
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Chapter 1: The Invitation  
  
A long time ago, in the Japanese Feudal era, a half-youkai named Inuyasha was wandering through a field, when a bird swooped down and landed on his shoulder. "What do you want you stupid." He stopped and looked at a paper in the bird's beak. "What's this?" he asked. He took the paper, and the bird spread its wings and flew into the horizon. Inuyasha read aloud, "You have been invited to take part in the upcoming Tournament of the Seven Worlds. There will be many participants. You are welcome to fight or watch. If you wish to come, be at the palace in the center of Tokyo by 9:00am next Monday." Inuyasha looked at the paper strangely. "Well, I guess I should go. I could find some good opponents instead of living around here with nothing to do." A flash went by in the corner of Inuyasha's eye. "Get back here brother!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru cried back, "No time I must get to Tokyo!" Inuyasha looked at him. 'He must have gotten an invitation too. Fuck! I wanted to do something that he didn't do!' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Hey, I wonder if there are any girls worth my time there.' Inuyasha thought about this all the way back to the forest. When he got there, he thought he better pack. "Let's see.I know that Jennifer, Katie, and all the others will be there, so I should bring some stuff for them. Hmmm. I can get Katie a fang and claw sharpener, and Jen and Alanna can get candy. Amanda can get a bow to tie in Yoko's hair, and Erin can have my frame with Kenshin Himura's pictures on it." 'Oh shit. What if Kagome's there? Well, she's too weak to fight, so I won't have to worry about it,' he thought.  
  
Jen: Well, that was interesting. I wonder how long I have to sit here for this.oh well. It's gonna be interesting when the battles begin. (Hears knocking on door) Hm? (Answers it) Danielle: Hi! Jen: (Slams door in her face) Can we start the next chapter so I can get rid of her? Please? 


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha Meets the Girls

Chapter 2: Inuyasha meets the Girls  
  
Inuyasha finished packing and headed to Tokyo. He got there in only 2 days, so he found a nearby forest and set his stuff down by a tree. He climbed up to the top of the tree and pulled his stuff up with in him, and laid down on the branch closet to him. There was a hole in the tree where a woodpecker was, so he put his stuff in there. He jumped down from the tree and scaled the wall surrounding the arena. He got to the top and jumped inside. "So. This is the training arena," Inuyasha said. "Hey, you! Get out of here! You shouldn't be here until the tournament starts!" shouted a girl named Keiko. She started chasing Inuyasha with a broom and hit him over the head with it. "Hey! Stop hitting me with that.Will you.Watch it.that's.Oh give me that stupid broom!" shouted Inuyasha. He grabbed the broom and broke it in half. Keiko said, "You must be a contestant. The match isn't until tomorrow. Do you have a place to stay?" Inuyasha thought of his tree and said, "Umm.no. I don't" Keiko looked at him with sympathy and said, "Well, if you don't mind all the girls, you can stay with us tonight." Inuyasha replied, "No. I don't mind the girls. Thank you." Inuyasha went to get his stuff and came back. In the room where he was sleeping, there were girls in the same room. There was one with blue hair named Botan, one with black hair named Chi-chi, another with blue hair named Bulma, another with black hair named Pan, and a girl with red hair named Kurama. Inuyasha walked up to Kurama and said, "Hello there. I'm Inuyasha. And you are." "I'm Kurama. Pleasure," replied Kurama. Inuyasha then realized he was a guy. He turned and walked over to Chi-chi, who said at once, "I'm married." Inuyasha walked over to his bed and sat down. He took Tetsusaiga and went outside to train.  
  
Jen: Poor Inu. He had to deal with Kurama. Oh well. (Hears knocking on door) (Runs over and locks all the locks on the door) Umm. let's get to the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Tournament Begins

Chapter 3: The Tournament begins  
  
Inuyasha woke up the next morning, and realized it was 8:58. He jumped out of his bed and ran outside into the arena, not realizing he was still in his boxers. "Oh shit!" he shouted when he noticed. He ran back, put some clothes on and ran back outside right at 9:00. Keiko did a few announcements and then said, "When I call your name, please step forward and reach into this box. You will pull out 5 slips of paper, and those will be your team members. First, Yuske Urameshi!" Yuske walked up and pulled out the first slip of paper as he read, "Hiei." Then, he said the other names as he drew the other pieces of paper. "Kurama, Kuwahara, Kowenma, and Botan." All of them followed Yuske to their team's room. Keiko said, "Next Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stepped forward and read out, "Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Goku, and Vegeta." They all went to their room. "Krystal!" Jennifer stepped up and pulled out slips of paper as she read, "Kat, Gigantus, Ducky.Tweety, and the Masked Warrior." Gigantus asked, "Who came up with our names anyway?" Kat answered, "Well, I came up with yours and Alanna's, Jen, Danielle, and I came up with our own, and we couldn't think of one for Amanda, so we just made her a masked warrior." All the other teams were made, and they all went to their rooms. Keiko said, "In one hour the first match will begin. It will be the Urameshi team against Otaku team!"  
  
Jen: Well, the tournament's gonna start in the next chapter. It's gonna be my team against Yuske's team. Katie: This is gonna be easy. Danielle: But I don't wanna hurt Kurama! Jen: Let's start the next chapter now! 


	4. Chapter 4: Kat Vs Yuske

Chapter 4: Kat Vs. Yuske  
  
Keiko walked out into the arena and shouted, "Welcome to the Tournament of Seven Worlds! The teams have been decided, and the first round will be between Team Urameshi and Team Otaku!" The crowd burst into applause as the two teams stepped into the arena. "The first match will be between Kat from Team Otaku and Yuske from Team Urameshi!" Kat stepped on the field as Yuske said, "I know it's rude to hit a lady, but I hope you're ready to die!" Kat smiled as Keiko declared the start of the fight. Yuske punched Kat, but Kat didn't even flinch. Yuske kept hitting her, but it had no effect. "Damn you! Why won't you die?!" shouted Yuske. Yuske kept throwing punches, until he finally shouted "Spirit Gun!" Then, he held fist over the powered up one, so that the energy circled his fist, and he punched Kat across the face. Kat went flying to the edge of the arena. Yuske looked at his fist. This new attack was his strongest now, because not only was it strong, but he still had all of his spirit guns left. "How dare you hit a girl!" Kat shouted. She jumped up and kicked Yuske across the face. Yuske flew to the other side of the ring. Kat threw him in the air, jumped up, and kicked him in the stomach so he was slammed back into the ground. Kat jumped up and started kicking him non-stop in the stomach so he sank further into the ground. When she stopped, Yuske spit up blood and said, "Kat and Hiei sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Kat glared at him and said, "I suggest you keep your fat yap shut!" Yuske coughed up more blood and said, "Why? There's no point. You haven't killed me yet. What makes you think you can?" At that, Kat's eyes turned red. Her skin started turning black and lizard- like. Her fangs and claws grew. When the transformation was complete, Kat was a black dragon warrior. "This is what makes me think I can kill you," hissed Kat. Yuske got up. "Looky here. A little lizard. Why don't I go get a cat and sick it on you?" Yuske said. Kat simply smiled. Then, she rushed forward so fast only her own team could see her. She stood behind Yuske and neither one of them moved for a minute or two. Then, Yuske fell to the ground. He had slash marks on his side from Kat's claws. Kat transformed back to normal and walked over to where Yuske was. She said, "He's not dead. Just injured. Bring him to the nurse. Now!" Goku ran forward and shot a blast at Yuske. He floated in the air, and slowly moved to the nurse's tent. Keiko said, "Due to extreme injury, Yuske can't fight. The winner is Kat from Team Otaku!" The crowd burst into applause. Kat jumped down from the arena and rejoined her team. Gohan rushed forward and repaired the arena. Kat shouted, "Yuske! You'll be watching as the rest of your team is destroyed by mine!" Yuske tried to get up. He couldn't speak because of a giant bruise on his throat, so he just mouthed the words, "Fuck you!"  
  
Jen: One victory for my team! ^^ Erin's gonna be doing the next match, so keep reading! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Two Matches

Chapter 5: The Next Two Matches  
  
Keiko shouted, "The next match will be between Team Urameshi's Kuwahara and Team Otaku's Gigantus!" Gigantus and Kuwahara stepped into the arena. "Look at that. They're perfect for each other," said Hiei. Gigantus looked at him and said, "You're next." As soon as the fight began, Kuwahara said, "If you're as strong as your little friend, I'll need this. Energy Sword!" A large sword made out of spirit energy appeared in his hand. Kuwahara leapt to the attack. He stabbed his sword straight at Gigantus, but she grabbed it and flung it and Kuwahara into the air. Kuwahara did a flip and landed back in the arena. Gigantus leapt forward and started to throw an assault on Kuwahara. He finally raised his sword in the air. It turned white. Kurama shouted, "Coward!" as Keiko declared Gigantus the winner. She jumped down to her team as Kurama climbed up onto the arena. The masked warrior stepped up as well. Keiko began the match, and Kurama brought out his rose whip. The masked warrior ran forward. Kurama lashed out his rose whip at the masked warrior. She grabbed it and pulled Kurama toward her. Kurama shouted, "This can not be! Your hand should have been shred to pieces!" The masked warrior punched Kurama, and every time he tried to run, she pulled him back using the rose whip. Then, Kurama let go of his rose whip. He then lashed out another one. The masked warrior dodged his attack and struck with her fists again. Then, she kicked him and he was knocked unconscious. The masked warror joined her team again after she was declared the winner. Keiko said, "There are three matches left in this round, then it will be Team Himura against Team Kinean!" Krystal said, "I'm afraid of Kenshin's team advancing so we have to face them." Kat replied, "Why? We won't lose." Krystal looked at her and said, "I know. I'm just afraid of Gigantus having to face Kenshin." Ducky said, "I know why! Cuz Gigantus would start fucking him in the middle of the match!" Gigantus glared at them. Ducky asked, "Who's going next?" 


End file.
